Barbie and the Magic of the Pegasus: The story of Aiden's parents
by barbizzle158
Summary: Aidan was of on an adventure and Aidan's parents were left behind. What were they up to? Find out in this story


p class="MsoNormal"It was a brisk early autumn morning and Aiden father, Laiden, was toiling away in his workshop making a nice canoe crown in case his son ever marries a princess. It was a surprise so he could only work on it in the early mornings before Aiden gleefully started his day and ate his breakfast foods. It had taken Laiden many months to collect the material he needed to make a canoe crown. He saved small scrapes of gold coin from the money he earned doing odd jobs for all of the local people of the kingdom and he was almost finished. All he had to do now was send Aiden aways for a few hours so he could finish. Aha, he thought out loud. I can send him to the store for melk. That will do it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"When Aiden finally scarfed down all of his breakfast of mush and creek water, Laiden called out to him, "Aiden, help your mother clean the dish and then come out to me my son."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAiden's mom, Willy was a strapping large women with large muscles. She let out a laugh and she and Aiden cleaned the dish./p  
p class="MsoNormal"When they finished, Aiden scurried out to see his father and ask him what he wants. "What do you want father?" "Aiden, my son, we need melk to drink at your birthday celebration later. Here is our entire family fortune. Ride out to the store and get us some. Take your time my son." Laiden had to hold back an impish chortle or two thinking about his plan to finish the canoe crown. Aiden grabbed the bag of family fortune and shook it once for good measure and then ride off towards the store./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Laiden ran back to his shop and put the finishing touches on the canoe crown. He rushed it in to show Willy, his strapping wife. He warned her to be careful and not crush it with her powerful hands. She let out a bellowing laugh and said, "Good job Laiden. This is a handsome canoe hat. Aiden will be proud to wear it if he ever gets to marry a princess. Let's gather people for the big celebration."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLaiden set off to the east to gather all of the people from east, including four of Aiden's friends that resemble Nalu, the mystical merman man of Mermadia. Willy, traveled to the north and invited the famous triplets of the kingdom, Eric and his two brothers, Merrick and Cecil. When Willy got there Eric said, "Hi, I am wittle Airwick!" Willy let out a thunderous laugh that shook her strapping body./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Willy and Laiden made it back to the family farm in time to get ready for the big birthday celebration. Aiden had not yet returned but that was ok. The celebration was set, Laiden decorated the barn with a hundreds of pine cones and Willy is in the kitchen making a life-sized sculpture of Aiden out of her famous mush, using two fresh blueberries to replicate his deep blue eyes. It was a gleeful. An hour went by and all of the people that were invited showed up on time. But no Aiden. Laiden and Willy did start to worry but decided to start the party anyway. Willy grabbed big chucks of the Aiden shaped mush and served them to all of the guest. Eric and his brothers asked for seconds. Willy allowed herself to laugh a vigorous laugh and grabbed some more chunks. By nightfall the guest decided to leave and Laiden was worried. He called out to Willy, who was cleaning the dish, "I am going to look for him my wife." She agreed and with one of her brawny hands, she grabbed a chunk of mush, placed it in Laiden's lunch pail, and give him a strapping hug that knocked a big 'Oomph' out of his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Laiden grabbed his traveling robes, the pail, and mounted his steed for a long journey. "Fair well Willy, I will find our dear sweet Aiden," Laiden exclaimed as he trotted off slowly. He stopped after three minutes to have a bit to eat. He forgot a spoon and was rummaging in the forest for a nice stick to use for eating when he heared a rustling that startled him into jumping backwards a little bit. It was getting louder and he could hear it louder a noise of, "Gurgle-wurgle!" As he got closer, he sees a little polar bear, a baby one. It was a little afraid of Laiden and exclaimed "Gurgle-wurgle!" as it quivered. Laiden let out a laugh and says, "A polar bear that Quivers?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI will call you Quiver!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Laiden put Quiver on the back of his steed and took a few bites of mush before trotting off slowly. Beforward too long they rode up to the forbidden forest. Laiden wondered if his son was in there. Quiver gurgled and Laiden continued in. After a few trots he saw something that made his backbone tingle, an empty pail. He got off the steed and picked up the pail, on the back it said, Property of Laiden and Willy. Yep, it was there empty melk pail. He told Quiver not to worry, Aiden must be alright. He must be…, he trailed off thinking about what he would say to Aiden if he got to see him again. I think I will say, "Aiden, I like you." No… "Aiden, my son, my children, I can see you!" "Hmmm," he wondered out loud to Quiver. "What do you think?" Quiver, giggled and gurgles. Laiden laughed and said, "Very, well Quiver. Short and sweet it is… Aiden, I will always love you! Thank you dear Quiver./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Laiden rode around in the forest for days and was almost out of mush. He worried that he and Quiver might starve and then he heard a loud commotion and rode his steed. He then saw a giant turnip next to some ruble of an cottage. As he got closer the turnip was actually a onion but there was also a carrot and a turnip. He could here a muffled voice of a man talking and it was saying, "Ollie lose lunch!" He did not think quickly and grabbed some onion, turnip, carrot and onion, got on his steed and trotted off. He and Quiver stopped in a while and ate til they had full stomachs. So many days had past and he realized Willy would be worried and he had to get home to Willy so he rode back towards his home./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After a few while Laiden came upon his home and he could hear Willy in the kitchen cleaning up the breakfast dish. He called out to her, "Willy, I am home and I have a surprise!" She raised her strapping hand and waved at him and the Willy rambled up and gave Laiden a big hug that forced out two whole oomphs. Quiver, quivered behind style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWilly picked up Quiver in her strapping hand and smiled, "Is this our dear boy Aiden? Bewitched in the forest by Wenlocks wiles?" Laiden laughed and said "NO! This is a bear I call Quiver," he then said to Quiver, "It is ok that is my handsome wife Willy. She is nice." Willy took Quiver inside for a nap, while Laiden said he wanted to go to his anvil for a while./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Laiden banged on his anvil for hours that turned into days and then weeks. Quiver and Willy spent time making mush and watching Laiden from the house. The one day it happened, Laiden was banging and he heard a voice, he looked up and it was, it was… Aiden. He put down his hammer and walked toward his long lost son. He mumbled softly to himself, "remember to say Aiden, We will always love you." As he approached Aiden said, "Aiden, my lad, how love, always you? Drat… Aiden, oh Aiden." Aiden moved his head around rapidly, mimicking the motions of a pecking bird, ignored his fathers ramble and explained his story of Farris, losing the family fortune, and his new friend Annika, and that he was ashamed. Laiden, took a deep breathe and said what he wanted to say, "Aiden," as his voiced lowers two octaves, " We will always love you," as he gave him a loose and awkward hug. In the distance Willy, holding Quiver in her strapping hands was rambling toward the two men and Barbie./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aiden and his family, along with Annika, Quiver, and Shiver sat around the family stump as Aiden regaled them with his tales and adventures in the forbidden forest. He spoke of Ferris, even changing his voice as he spoke. He told them about losing the family fortune, visiting the cave of jewels, cobbling together the wand of light, he fought a griffin, ice skated, and flying a Pegasus who was a real girl. Laiden and Willy looked at each other and said together, "my son? Have you been drinking one booze again? They was silent and then Aiden threw back his noggin and laughed and laughed. After a minute or three, Barbie started laughing too. First just a snortle, then a chuckle, then a full belly gut buster. Laiden and Willy joined in and Willy laughed so hard she fell back, flapping her big strapping hands to keep her balance and it created a big breeze that blew over the family stump./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Once all of the laughing was over, Aiden explained that there worries were over because Annika was rich and they can have all the money from Fat King that he can give! Annika's eyes were like what? But then she smiled and said, "OK!" Aiden also told them that he was leaving to live with Annika and that he really enjoyed ice skating. Laiden had a small tear in his eye and Willy gave a big sniff. "Before you go son, we made this for you." Laiden reached in his bag and pulled out a perfectly made canoe hat for Aiden. Annika was happy because they were out of canoe hats at the castle. Aiden slipped the canoe hat on his head and smiled with a quiver. Speaking of quivers, Quiver was staying with Laiden and Willy. Quiver grabbed Aiden by the leg real tight and after a few seconds let out a "SCHMIZZZZZLE!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aiden and the gang bid good bye and as they rode away on a Pegasus, Willy waved her hands and Laiden repeated his saying, Aiden," as his voiced lowers two octaves, "We will always love you!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The End./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
